Conventionally, a wire shielding structure in which a wire group in the segment to be shielded is wrapped in a braided wire shielding material, a spiral winding shielding material, aluminum foil, or the like, and is surrounded from the outside by an outer member for sheathing is frequently used in the case of performing shielding (electromagnetic shielding, or the like) on a wire group in a wire harness in a predetermined wiring segment (e.g., see JP H10-125138A and JP 2009-93934A).
Also, there are known to be electrical wires in which a conducting layer and an insulating layer that surrounds the conducting layer are formed on the outer circumferential surface of an inner non-metallic linear member in the interest of obtaining a shield effect and current density when using an AC current (e.g., see JP 2010-21026A).
JP H10-125138A, JP 2009-93934A, and JP 2010-21026A are examples of related art.
However, in conventional wire harnesses in which the wire group is surrounded by a shielding material and an outer material for sheathing, the wire bundle at the wiring segment that is to be shielded is covered by overlaying a shielding material such as a braided wire shielding material or a spiral winding shielding material and an outer material for sheathing thereon, and therefore, in addition to the winding task being time-consuming, the wire harness is bulky, and it is not possible to sufficiently meet the requirements of weight reduction and cost reduction in the wire harness. Also, if the wiring segment to be shielded takes up a large range, these problems are exacerbated.
In particular, with a wire harness including wires used in a transistor input/output circuit, the above-described problems are further exacerbated since covering is performed by overlaying the shielding material and the outer material for sheathing after signal wires are formed into a twisted pair wire as a countermeasure against noise.
Also, even in the case of using a conventional wire with an insulating layer formed on the outside of a tube-shaped conducting layer in a wire harness, it has been difficult to effectively cause the conducting member of such a wire to contribute to the shielding of another wire. For this reason, with such a wire harness, it is apparent that it is not possible to sufficiently meet the requirements of weight reduction and cost reduction in the wire harness due to the task of wrapping the wire group in a shielding material for shielding another wire being time-consuming and the wire harness being bulky.